1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a drainage system, and more particularly, to an under deck drainage system. The under deck drainage system is configured for use elsewhere other than under a deck, and the use of the deck structure is for exemplary purposes and not to be deemed limiting.
2. Background Art
The use of under deck drainage systems is known in the art. Such drainage systems provide drainage of the rainwater and runoff that falls in the gaps between adjoining boards of a deck structure. Without such systems, rainwater and runoff will drip and run between the boards. Typically, such runoff and rainwater tend to create gullies and standing water under a deck. In other instances the same can damage or destroy landscaping.
Problematically, most under deck drainage systems are directed solely to handle the water that is directed through a deck. However, in many instances, homeowners are building structures under the deck for additional living space or additional storage space. As these structures are built below the deck drainage system, it would be advantageous to utilize the drainage system as the ceiling of such structures. However, due to their configurations, a plurality of gaps and openings exist for insects and other creatures to enter into the structure. It is often difficult, impractical and otherwise problematic to seal all of these openings.
It is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and to provide an under deck drainage system (or other structure) which can be utilized as the ceiling of a structure placed below the drainage system.
This object as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.